


Magic Beans

by MagiCraft



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: ninoexchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiCraft/pseuds/MagiCraft
Summary: Nino’s a sucker for a good cup of coffee; he’s only human after all. None of the other customers of his favourite coffee joint are though.





	Magic Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveetoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/gifts).



 

 

There’s nothing inherently magic about coffee, of course, but the same could not be said for the customers and staff of _Come Back_ _Coffee_ , a small establishment just on the border of the Magic district in Tokyo City. Co-owned by an industrious and ambitious Fae, with his human business partner, it was famous for its great coffee and service.  The delicious smell of roasting beans with just a little hint of something _else_ attracted all manner of magical creatures.

 

Where most magic run business tended to cater to their own kind, gathering only like types, _Come Back Coffee_ had an eclectic mix of entities. Spirits mixed with corporeal forms, Fauns and Rokurokubi lined up together to make their orders. Even humans, if they were feeling brave, would venture inside and order their coffee to go.

 

Except Nino. Nino had no problem sitting amongst the Ghouls and Changelings as he quietly sipped his coffee away from his desk. His human co-worker in the next cubicle over was much more irritating than the strange, sometimes frightening patrons of the magical coffee shop. Besides, he had been trying to work out for the last month just _how_ the barista gave his coffee that _something_ without Nino seeing him do anything.

 

It might have been magic, but Aiba is a luck sprite, and he doesn’t possess that talent.   So Nino sits at a small table close to the counter every visit, idly shuffling a deck of cards, practicing his own sleight of hand like it will help him spot the moment the worker adds whatever secret ingredient it is that makes the coffee so good.

 

The coffee isn’t that expensive, but if Nino can learn to make it at home, he plans to live off it for the rest of his natural life.

 

Aiba knows he has been watching, obviously, primarily because Ninomiya told him so, right after he asked the sprite the question outright and Aiba denied any knowledge of a secret ingredient. Sprites can be tricky though, so he doesn’t believe Aiba - even when Matsumoto backs up his employee and insists that Nino must be mistaken. Then again, if sprites can be tricky, the Fae revel in secrets, and the too cool expression on the co-owner’s handsome face only convinces Nino further.

 

“Stare all you want.” Matsumoto had shrugged with a smirk. “We don’t tamper with anyones order here. By all means though, continue to buy two coffees a day and tell me how it’s the greatest liquid experience of your life.”

 

Nino stuck out his tongue and sat back at his table, pulling his cards from his pockets to give his hands something to do. He might only be human, but he had a few tricks of his own.

 

The first trick required getting Matsumoto’s human business partner alone. That’s harder to do than he imagined though, because Sakurai spends most of his time in the back handling boring admin stuff like taxes and profit margins and Spiritual Plane Entry Point Permits. Sakurai does have a weakness though, in that his schedule is pretty fixed, and Nino only has to take his lunch break twenty minutes later to catch the man at the start of his.

 

“It’s Sakurai Sho, right?” He joined the other human just outside the door, falling into step beside him like they just happened to be walking in the same direction. “I’m Ninomiya Kazunari.”

 

Sakurai nodded; polite even by human standards. “Yes, I’m aware of you. Thank you for your continued custom.”

 

“Uh huh. Anyway, as a business, you have to provide the nutritional information on all your products for humans on request  right?” He was feeling pretty clever then, when Sakurai nodded, slowing slightly.

 

“That’s right. All our information is listed by its component parts on our website.” Sho replied professionally. “If you want to know the values of the Monopod Latte, for example, you would only have to combine the information of the base latte with the cinnamon blast syrup and any extras you choose.”

 

As if Nino hadn’t already tried to reverse engineer it from that. “Yeah, but what about the extra ingredients you add to the base coffee?”

 

“Sir, there’s nothing in our coffee that isn’t listed.” Sakurai assured him.

 

Damn. Maybe Matsumoto had got to him already, Nino figured. Although it did convince him that whatever made the coffee so great had no nutritional value; Sakurai might dissemble for the sake of a trade secret, but he would not risk a successful business by falsifying paperwork.

 

His second trick was decidedly less refined, and involved doing exactly what Matsumoto suggested. He bought two coffees a day, watching each employee for some clue.

 

By the time Ninomiya is a regular feature at _Come Back Coffee_ , his quest is more an inside joke among friends as his vigil means he comes to know Aiba, Matsumoto and Sakurai better.   

 

With Nino there for company, Sakurai began taking his breaks inside too, and Nino found he didn’t object to the presence of others; it was only his co-workers that he eschewed. Matsumoto Jun, ever the social proprietor, will chat for hours if Nino lets him, talking about his search for rare coffee beans and his vision for a truly inclusive coffee shop one day. A place where no human would feel nervous to enter and no magical creature would feel out of place.

 

With good coffee and good friends in his life, Nino has never felt so lucky, although that might have something to do with Aiba. Generally, luck sprites are truly neutral creatures, doling out good and bad luck in equal measure. But Nino doesn’t think Masaki has an ounce of bad luck to give, and the human has started a collection of all the small change he’s found on the sidewalk since he started hanging out with the dysfunctional sprite.

 

He’s just started his first coffee of the day, holding the brew under his nose and letting scent wash over him. He rarely goes to the counter anymore, Aiba always has it ready just as he walks through the door. Even on the days that he is early or late. “How did you know I’d be late today?” He foolishly asked the first time it happened.

 

“Lucky guess.” Aiba grinned.

 

Nino never asked again, and he’ll never admit that he’s rushed over or loitered at the door once or twice to see if he could catch Aiba out.

 

Sho is already bent over his food, shovelling it so quickly into his mouth that he can’t swallow fast enough, and his cheeks are round with rice. It is distracting enough that Nino pauses before his first sip. The other human didn’t usually begin his lunch until after Nino arrived, and he _never_ rushed through a meal. “What’s up with you Sho-chan?”

 

“Meeting with some city officials.” It’s amazing how well he enunciates around his mouth full of food. Still, he has to suck in a breath suddenly at the end, to keep from spraying bits of rice over the table, and ends up choking as he tries to swallow.

 

Jun’s at his back in an instant, appearing in a blink from somewhere out back and clapping his business partner on the shoulder. “Are you five? Chew your food.” He scolds as Nino pushes his coffee towards Sakurai so the man can wash down his lunch. Sakurai takes a sip gratefully.

 

“Sorry. Thanks.” The human addresses Jun and Nino respectively. “We want to expand into the building next door.” he continued his explanation. “But we’re already right on the border, and it’s not zoned for magic.”

 

Matsumoto sat down. “ _Yet._ I have every faith that you will convince them that the expansion of _Come Back Coffee_ will do wonders for the local economy.”

 

Nino raised his cup. “I’ll drink to that.” He offered, matching action to his words. “I’ll even write you a testimonial if you like. ‘ _Come Back Coffee is so delicious I am willing to pay a ridiculous mark-up on dried bean juice because they won’t tell me how to make it at home.’_ How’s that?”

 

“Wonderful.” Jun deadpanned.

 

“Now that I think about it…” Nino mused aloud. “Where exactly do you source your coffee beans?”

 

Sho, still hurrying through his meal, though less frantically, gulped as he answered. ““All the specialty blends come from Venezuela. The regular stuff that you get comes from Colombia.”

 

“Right, but like….Magic Colombia?”

 

This time, it’s Jun who nearly chokes. “ _Magic_ Colombia? _Seriously_?” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Muggles….”

 

Sakurai wore an expression of fake shock. “Me too?” He pouted at being included in Jun’s complaint. Nino just laughed until Sho couldn’t keep a straight face either. Finally, he checks his watch and composes himself. “Right. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later Jun. See you tomorrow Nino.”

 

He gets up, taking a second swallow of Nino’s coffee on autopilot like it’s his own. “Ah-” He’s stood frozen for a moment, clearly realising what he’s done as his eyes go wide and he finds Matsumoto’s gaze with real shock written over his face. “Ah, I-”

 

“It’s fine Sho-chan.” He really didn’t need to look so worried, Nino was hardly going to make a big deal of his friend taking a small sip of his coffee. “If I am killed by your cooties, I’ll just have to come back and haunt you here 24/7. It’ll be like nothing has changed.”

 

Reassured, Sho left for his meeting, and Nino settled back into his usual afternoon routine of watching the strange mix of beings move in and out of the coffee shop from his small table. Without Sakurai, he sat alone, even as the building filled up and spaces became harder to find for the magical customers. There was no offence meant or implied though, Nino knew most of the faces now, and they knew his.

 

Then, Aiba came to his table, carrying two cups and grinning like a lunatic. “Aiba-chan, I didn’t order two coffees.” Nino pointed out. The shop was packed, but for that moment, there was nobody waiting to be served either.

 

“Only one is yours.” Aiba said, gliding past to intercept the person walking through the door right at that moment. “Ah, welcome! I don’t suppose you wanted a black Americano?” He tucked the newcomer under his arm like they were the best of friends, and steered him towards the last available seats in the venue. Opposite Nino.

 

“Oh look, there’s a seat right here. How lucky.” Aiba deposited the clearly confused customer and retreated back behind the counter before the man had recovered his wits enough to form any words. Not that Nino could blame him. He looked human, although that didn’t mean much on its own. No, it was the expression on his face as he scanned over the crowd of magical and mystical beings that made him look mundane.

 

Aiba was obviously up to something, but then, maybe he was just creating a bit of good luck for the hapless human who had wandered into a situation he wasn’t equipped for.

 

“Hi.” Nino thought he might as well be friendly. The poor guy looked like his soul was barely tethered to his body. Nino had seen more expression on a golem. “I’m Ninomiya.”

 

The other man glanced at him, straight in the eyes, piercing and a touch uncomfortable. “Ohno.” He supplied, gaze fixed.

 

“Nice to meet you Ohno.” He stared right back, because that seemed the thing to do, and because he got used to it quickly. “Try the coffee; it’s really good.”

 

When Ohno did look away then, it was because he focused on the coffee in front of him, and Nino can’t help but follow the long lines of the other man’s hands, as he reaches out and cups the coffee mug, tentatively bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip.  His eyes shut on a long sigh that seems to melt some of the tension in his spine. He flows into a new position, half slumped in the seat, much more comfortable, with the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Nino’s fingers close around the deck of cards in his pocket, masterfully shuffling the cards to keep his hands occupied. The man isn’t large or imposing, but after his initial uncertainty, he has relaxed quickly, seemingly trusting Nino guide him in this. “Good, right?” he adds, because he’s feeling a little smug; it’s always nice to feel useful after all.

 

Ohno nods, he’s watching Nino go through the motions of a simple bit of sleight of hand. “Is everyone here magic?”

 

“Usually.” Nino smiled with his answer. The man didn’t seem worried anymore, just curious. It was kind of hard to keep up, but a lot of fun to try. “Is it your first time to the magic district?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve never really been beyond the bay area before.”

 

“That so?” Nino didn’t doubt it, there was a guilelessness to Ohno that suggested he hadn’t seen much of the world, or at least hadn’t been jaded by it. There’s a softness to him too, that Nino kind of wants to sink into. He is also incredibly pretty, and Nino isn’t blind to that either. “How’d you end up here?”

 

Nino smiled charmingly all the way through Ohno’s explanation. Having discovered a love and talent for art, he’d enrolled in a nearby art workshop and rents were much more affordable in border districts. Now _there_ was a motivation Nino could relate to.

 

Too soon though, Nino had to return to work, but not before telling Ohno that _Come Back Coffee_ was where he could be found taking most of his breaks.

 

After that, he figured he’d leave it to Ohno. He couldn’t entrust everything to luck after all.

 

The next day is full of excitement when Sakurai informs Nino that _Come Back Coffee_ will get their official re-zoning permits approved soon. And Ohno is already sitting in the seat he had occupied the day before.

 

Nino stubbornly avoided looking at the overly happy luck sprite as he made his way to his seat. “Hello again.” He sat, leaving Sakurai to hover and introduce himself, which he did smoothly.

 

“Oh, I know you.” Ohno responded to Sakurai’s name happily. “Matsujun has your picture on his phone. I’m Ohno Satoshi.”

 

“Matsujun?” Nino repeats the familiar nickname. It wasn’t that Matsumoto had any issue with the name himself, but it took a brave person to start using it before they knew the Fae well. He could be kind of intimidating. “How long did you stay here yesterday?”

 

Then Jun appeared at his elbow. “You should ask what time he arrived this morning.” He offered generously, causing Nino to jump half out of his skin.

 

“Geez, use a door, would you.” He griped. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep scaring me like that.”

 

“The Tooth Fairy was just getting her regular post shift order when he walked in.” Jun told him without being asked anyway.

 

Ohno wasn’t bothered by the reveal at all. “It was so cool to see her again.” He said, face full of wonder. “I hadn’t seen the Tooth Fairy since I was a little kid.”

 

“Most people haven’t.” Nino pointed out. “Unless she’s changed strategy and has started taking the teeth out of adult mouths?”

 

Matsumoto pulled a face at the mental image of that and vanished, leaving Sho to follow after him on foot.

 

“So,” Nino began once they were alone at the table. “Why _did_ you come in with the dawn chorus?”

 

Ohno shrugs. “I just got back from fishing, and you never said what time your breaks were.”

 

Well, he can’t fault that logic, and he’s certainly not going to complain that the man had been eager to see him again. Like most magical establishments, _Come Back Coffee_ is open 24 hours but it’s exceedingly rare for humans to brave such places after dark. Not when the stables are full of Nightmares and a group of boogeymen could be seated beside you.

 

“You were lucky it was just the Tooth Fairy here. She’s an old friend of Matsujun anyway. But if you run into a Lich or Trow, you have to mind your manners. Matsumoto runs a civil place, but some of those guys have a short fuse, OK?”

 

“Oh, it wasn’t just her. I had breakfast with Hibagon too. And Matsujun and Aiba-chan were telling me all about the city. It’s very different where I come from.”

 

Finally, something clicked inside Nino’s head. “Uh, Ohno, what are you?” He asked.

 

If the question surprised him, Ohno did not show it. “Selkie.”

 

It was a one word answer that explained so much to Nino that he could only shake his head at his own assumptions. So he asked Ohno to tell him all the things about himself that Jun and Aiba were already privy to. Thus Nino learned that Ohno had never lived on land before, that he had barely inhabited his human form until he’d come across some children sculpting castles in the sand and been struck with the desire to test the skill of his own hands.

 

It had taken years to train his human fingers to mimic the visions in his mind, he said, but he practiced whenever he could, moving rock or ice to new shapes, drawing images in ink and making patterns with the detritus of the ocean floor. But more than anything, he wanted to paint, which would be hard if he didn’t shed his pelt.

 

“Makes sense. You can’t really hold a paintbrush with a flipper.” Having learned more about Ohno now, Nino felt that it was only fair that he extend a similar courtesy. “OK, so you want to know the reason I come here every day?”

 

“Aiba-chan said it’s because you’re trying to steal the coffee recipe.”

 

“Dammit!” Nino dropped his head, banging his fist on the table for effect. “I’ve been made. My mission has been compromised. Is this the end?”

 

Ohno chuckles at his antics. “You’re cute.”

 

“Thank you. I try.” He replied with a wink.

 

Aiba brought their drinks then, casually catching a customer as they tripped on his way back to the counter. Fortune did follow him after all.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Ohno whispered conspiratorially. “How are we going to get the recipe?”

 

Nino definitely liked the way Ohno volunteered his help. “Well, I did consider kidnapping Masaki and making him talk, but the lucky bastard would probably escape somehow.” He joked. “My latest theory is that it’s something that’s added to the cups _before_ they come out of the kitchen.”

 

Ohno sobered a little. “You’re really invested in this, huh? Is the coffee really _that_ good?”

 

What fresh nonsense was this? Ohno had tasted the coffee hadn’t he? Could he really not comprehend how amazing it was? Maybe he’d misjudged the guy. “Try it again, and say that to my face.” he offers, the picture of tolerance.

 

Dutifully, Ohno lifts his cup to his lips. It’s probably a little too hot to taste much, Nino reasons, when Ohno just shrugs and proclaims it just ‘good’.

 

“Maybe the milk I have in mine makes the difference.” Nino suggests, graciously giving the first taste of his favourite beverage to the beautiful idiot.

 

At least he had the good grace to look guilty when he was done, and gently broke the news to Nino that he did not think the coffee was Earth-shatteringly awesome.

 

“This is outrageous.” On one hand, he’s struggling to keep a straight face, because he’s having fun being ridiculous with Ohno, but on the other, he does genuinely love the coffee here, and he wants Ohno to share in his delight of it. “If Aiba-chan is playing some kind of prank by messing with my coffee….” He grumbles, reaching for Ohno’s cup first because the Selkie is still holding his.

 

He’s cautious because it is truly hot, and because Aiba really might have messed with his brew and he’s going to kill him if he has. No amount of good luck will be able to save the sprite from Nino’s wrath, he decides in the seconds before the liquid hit’s his tongue. The familiar taste blooms warm and comforting, the rich taste more bitter without milk but still recognisable; still indescribably perfect.

 

He can’t help the small moan of pleasure he makes as the coffee warms him to the core, but he does notice the way Ohno’s eyes had snapped to him at the sound. That was an unexpected bonus.

 

“It’s different without milk.” He conceded, leaving the cup close to Ohno so that he would get the hint and relinquish Nino’s coffee. “Still amazing though. Maybe it’s because you’re meant to eat fish? Can Selkies taste things the same way as humans?”

 

Ohno doesn’t answer with a yes or a no, he just meets Nino’s eye and reminds him: “I _am_ human.” As he lifts his own cup to his lips.

 

Nino’s mouth hangs open with a reply he immediately forgets because Ohno’s hand has reached across the table to grasp urgently at Nino’s wrist, tugging gently while his eyes show more white than Nino thought possible.

 

“What did you _do_!?” Ohno gasps, disbelief and shock playing over his face even as the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s completely different.” In a blink, he’s sampling Nino’s drink again, and saying that that one too has changed completely.

 

“All right, Ohno, you don’t have to make fun of me.” He’s smiling though, because if Ohno is already comfortable enough to tease him about his coffee preoccupation, then he’s made more progress in a day than he’d dared to hope.

 

Ohno still hasn’t let go of him, and Nino is in no hurry to make it happen when the man insists that he’s telling the truth. “I’m not kidding.” Then after a beat and in an echo of Nino’s earlier question he asks: “Nino, what are you?”

 

Apparently, Ohno doesn’t believe him when he says he’s human. Or rather, he assumed Nino meant it that same way that he did; that he possessed a human form alongside some magical identity. “Seriously Ohno, I’m 100% human, there is nothing magic in me.”

 

“Then how did you make those cards disappear and reappear yesterday?”

 

Nino can only laugh. He’d tease the man about living under a rock except that living under the ocean was probably pretty close to the same thing. “No way. If something happened to my drink after it was served it can only be Fae magic.”

 

“Exactly, I-”

 

There’s a tremendous crash from behind the counter where Aiba’s feet slip beneath him and as he flails to right himself, he brings down tray upon tray of empty cups. They seem to fall in slow motion, three trays, then four, then a fifth like porcelain dominoes that shatter on impact with the hardwood floor while the plastic trays clatter beside them. The entire shop has fallen silent, watching in fascination as the carnage unfolds until a new scuffle can be heard coming from the back. The coffee shops’ human owner races from the back, bursting through the door to check on the safety of his customers and staff.

 

As soon as Sakurai is on the scene helping Aiba up and organising the clean-up, the room breathes again, and conversations pick up from their paused state.

 

Nino has never seen Aiba hit with bad luck before, and he’s nearly out of his seat to check on the friendly sprite when a shadow springs over their table. Jun has materialised so close to the back of his chair that Nino physically can’t get out of his seat.

 

“Dammit Ohno. Aiba and I have been keeping him guessing for a _year_.”

 

“I knew it!” Nino hissed triumphantly. “You _have_ been magicking my coffee. You lied to me.”

 

“Tch, Please. I am a child of Oberon, I never lie.”

 

Nino knew that was true too, but he also knew that there was a trick in his words somewhere. “But there _is_ Fae magic in this coffee.”

 

“There is now, yes. It’s not mine though.” And with one final smug Fae smirk he snaps his fingers and disappears again; the mess Aiba and Sakurai had been cleaning up neatly tidied away in an instant.

 

Jun had left him with a riddle of sorts, which was so typical of his kind that Nino couldn’t even pretend at being surprised. Well the Child of Oberon was going to be sorely disappointed if he expected Nino to puzzle over it for long. Not when all the clues had been lined up for him so clearly.

 

Fae were clever after all, tricky and fond of secrets yet honest, and often compelled to complete tasks that served no real purpose. Like finding the secret ingredient to a cup of coffee, even if it didn’t exist.

 

“Huh. I wonder if my mother knew?” Nino mumbles to himself. All this time, he’s been doing it himself, casting some sort of spell over his own drinks so that they would taste perfect to him. All this time, he could have saved a small fortune if he could replicate the effect at home. Damn.

 

Can he do it though? Fae magic is stronger when the Fae Folk gather, and there must be a reason Nino has never known his own power before he came to this small coffee shop, run by Fae with more magic than most.

 

He’s out of his seat in a shot, dragging Ohno up with him and calling for another coffee from Aiba in the same breath. He makes sure it’s to-go.

 

“Uh, where are we going?” Ohno makes no protest at being bodily removed from the shop at Nino’s bidding, even carrying the paper cup on Nino’s behalf.

 

“I need to try something.” He explains, eyes scanning up and down the city street as if the thing he’s looking for might appear in front of him. “But I need to be away from here first. Somewhere private.”

 

Ohno questions it only to ask: “How far? Because I live two blocks that way.”

 

It’s good enough. Soon though Ohno is the one pulling Nino along, except Nino isn’t quite sure what Ohno’s rush is, given that he isn’t the one possibly moments away from changing his life forever.

 

Inside, Nino takes the cup in two hands willing it somehow to taste like the coffee he loved. He didn’t actually know what casting a spell feels like, but he focused on the drink and tried to imagine how it might feel to cast magic. Maybe he should have stopped to ask Jun after all.

 

Thirty seconds of silence later and he shoves the cup towards Ohno. “Well? How is it?”

 

Ohno had sipped slowly, but he shook his head a little as he brought the cup down. “It’s normal.” He noted. “I don’t think it works like that anyway.”

 

Nino’s about to ask what Ohno can possibly know about it that he doesn’t when he remembers that Ohno had known him less than 24 hours and had figured out what Nino hadn’t known about himself in 34 years of life. That is reason enough to pause, and listen to what the Selkie has to say. Instead he waits patiently expecting Ohno to explain his own ridiculous theory.

 

But he is quiet for a long time, lost in thought before he suddenly grins in Nino’s direction. “Your lips are magical.”

 

Nino blinks. Then smiles warmly at the flattery. He was trying not to read too much into Ohno’s quick offer to take him home, but he’s is deeply encouraged by Ohno’s candour. He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’d be more than happy to cast them over you.”

 

“OK.”

 

Then Ohno is in his space, flush against him, and Nino isn’t thinking about anything except the how the heat of his own body seeps into the cool column of Ohno’s chest. The contrast grounds him, as Ohno buries his face in the juncture of Nino’s shoulder, his breath puffing unevenly over his skin, raising goosebumps even as he grows hot.

 

As promised, Nino drops kisses where he can reach; one high over his soft round cheek, along the curve of his jaw, and, on pulling back, gently on the tip of his nose, just because he looks so cute, and Nino couldn’t resist. Then finally, Nino kissed his mouth, and nearly stumbled with the sensation that rocked through him.

 

It shot along his veins like lightning, igniting every nerve and sinew along the way until he could feel his body humming with it. By the noises he made, and the way he moved against him, Nino knew Ohno felt it too; an all consuming wave of desire.

 

Then there was the taste they shared between them, and it was just too much for a moment. Nino is smirking when he tells Ohno that he tastes better than the coffee.

 

“That’s because of your magic.” Ohno tries to tell him.

 

Nino knows better though. “No way, this is on you, and the amazing coffee we both drank earlier. I've kissed enough people with morning breath to know my lips don’t change the way people taste, you weirdo.”

 

“Well I’ve never had a human kiss before and that was pretty great, so if it’s not you, what exactly have I been missing out on?”

 

“Huh?” Nino feigns panic. “Nothing. Nothing. It’s all me. C’mere…” Ah well, if his coffee magic was limited to a range that meant staying close to other Fae, Nino didn’t mind keeping his regular spot at _Come Back Coffee_. Just so long as the decidedly human magic happening between him and Ohno just then continued to work anywhere.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete, but I have been kicking around the idea of a spin off focusing on Sakurai and Matsumoto and the expansion of their enterprise. If I ever get it done, it would be its own one-shot, and Ohmiya wouldn't get much of a part, let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.


End file.
